


Peaky Blinders Imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Isaiah Jesus/Reader, John Shelby/Reader, Michael Gray/Reader, Thomas Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A booklet filled of my past PB stuff


	2. We Haven't Gone Out Yet

You have been sitting in John’s office for three hours now. Waiting for him to finish work, but it doesn’t seem like he has made any progress. John had promised you that you two will go out tonight; but that doesn’t seem likely to happen at this point.By the second hour you had gotten fed up with it, and started to do anything to annoy John. It seems as though you are succeeding from how he is reacting.  
  
John has a small ball that is rather bouncy for some reason in his office. You had grabbed it a while ago, and now you are tossing it in the air. But the tossing in the air only entertained you for a bit. Sitting up with a huff, you start to bounce the ball off the wall beside the couch. When the ball hit against the wall, John looks up and over to you. As he noticed that you will be doing that for a bit, he sighs and looks back down at his work. Noticing that he wasn’t going to stop you, you give a small pout before you start to throw the ball against the wall harder and more frequently. John doesn’t say anything for a while, just letting you throw the ball.  
  
“Will you stop that.”  
  
“Stop what?” You respond innocently, throwing the ball against the wall again.  
  
“Throwing the fuckin’ ball against the wall.” John looks up at you and glares at you.  
  
“Hmm,” You act like you are thinking about it, before looking at him again.”No.”  
  
You throw the ball against the wall again, and he sighs. Smirking, you keep throwing the ball, watching as his patience slowly wears thin.  
  
“Give me the damn ball, (Y/N).” John holds his hand out, waiting for you to put it in his hand.  
  
“I don’t think I want to do that, Babe.” You throw the ball once more.  
  
Groaning John tips his head back, “Then get out of my office, I don’t need you bothering me while I try to get these fuckin’ papers done.”  
  
While you stick your bottom lip out, you walk over and place the ball in John’s hand. Once the ball is in his hand, he throws it into one of his desk drawers. You go back to the couch and sit there with a pout. A few moments pass before you get another idea, one that you know will get his attention. Thankfully the skirt you are wearing had two slits, showing both of your legs. Spreading your legs, you move the part of your skirt covering your front over. If John was to look over at you, he would see your silken panties, attached to your laced stockings with your garter belt. Since John wasn’t looking over at you, you decide to take another step.  
  
You slide your hand down your front, bringing it over your mons pubis to your clit. Biting your lip, you slowly draw circles on your clit with the pads of your fingers. When John still doesn’t look up at you, you speed up your movements. Not being able to hold the noise in much longer, you tilt your head back as you give a quiet moan.  
  
John doesn’t look up as he speaks.”If you don’t want to be here, then just go home.”  
  
You ignore him as you keep circling your clit, you can feel your silken panties get damp with your arousal. As you keep playing with yourself, you keep giving small moans and sighs. You decide to roughly pinch your clit, something John does when he is mad. When you do this you give a rather loud moan, causing John to groan and snap his head up. He stops when he sees the scene in front of him; your legs spread, your hand between your thighs, and your face is lightly flushed. John already felt his trousers getting snugger as he keeps watching you.  
  
“Stop that, I’m trying to do this.” He looks back down at the papers on his desk.  
  
You don’t listen to him and keep rubbing your bud, your hips subconsciously moving as well. Both your fingers and hips speed up, chasing after your release. As you feel your stomach tightening you start to moan more frequently. John looks up at you again, watching as you get yourself closer to your orgasm.  
  
“I said stop, (Y/N).”  
  
Through your moans and gasps you respond to him.”How about you make me?”  
  
John growls and he almost shoots out of his chair. Walking to you, John reaches to palm at his bulge. Once he reaches you, he snaches your hand away from the area between your legs.  
  
Looking up at him, you go to yell at him. “What the hell, John! I-”  
  
John interrupts you by placing his mouth on yours, grabbing your chin with the hand that doesn’t have yours in it. Leaning up you deeping the kiss, the passion and lust in the kiss making your cunt throb. John pulls away from your lips and leans down to kiss your neck. As he makes his way down your neck, he begins to speak in between kisses and nips.  
  
“I told you to stop so I could focus, but you just don’t listen.” John gives you a sharp bite on you collar bone. “You know that pisses me off, yet you still do it. Kinda makes me think you have to be taught a lesson.”  
  
When he whispers that in your ear, you give a wanting moan. John stands straight up again, and walks back over to your desk. He looks over at you, and motions for you to come over to him. As you walk over, John pushes all the papers and other objects off the desk. Once you are close enough, John pulls you between him and the desk.  
  
He motions to the top of the desk, “On the desk.”  
  
You place your hands on the desk, and jump up. John spreads your legs and stands in the middle of them. You two just stare into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make a move. John sits back down on his chair and leans back to look at you. You just wait for him to tell you what to do, even if you already have an idea what it might be.  
  
“Actually, get down and bend over the desk.” As he speaks, John gets up and moves his chair.  
  
Getting off the desk, you do what John had asked you. As you bend over the desk, you feel John come up close to your side. Your skirt gets moved making your garter belt and panties show, but you soon feel your panties get eased down. The bare skin of your bum was very much presented to John. John’s hand lightly skims over your bum, making you slightly jump. He moves his hand over your bum for a while, before the touch was gone. A few moments pass while nothing happens, making you slightly suspicious.  
  
All you can hear is your and John’s breathing, but there is no movement. Before you open your mouth to speak, you feel a stinging sensation on your bum. A light gasp leaves your mouth, when you realize what your punishment was. The feeling of John’s hand hitting your bum again, this time harder. Biting your lip so you don’t make any noise, John keeps spanking you.  
  
“You think,” his hand hits your bum again “you can just ignore what I say.” John spanks you again. “You know that pisses me off, but I’m thinkin’ that’s what you wanted.”  
  
John keeps smacking your ass, and you almost start to wonder if he is going to stop. He keeps talking, saying how you shouldn’t disturb him when he is working and such. It wasn’t till the next sentence he says, that you started to beg him to stop and saying sorry.  
  
“You think you can just disobey Daddy, and nothing would happen?”  
  
The moment his hand hits against your bum again, you started to talk. “I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m sorry for interrupting you when you were working.”  
  
Your begging begin to turn into a random mixture of words before you feel John’s lightly rubbing over your bum. The sound of shuffling goes on behind you, then you feel warm air being blown against your pussy lips. Gasping as you feel something warm and wet go over your pussy lips, you rise up on your toes. John grabs your thigh, right under your bum. His tongue licks up the length of your slit, first giving your clit extra attention. Biting your lip, you grab the desk and push yourself back against John. John keeps teasing you, only rolling your clit with his tongue and licking at your lips.  
  
The teasing becomes too much, making you whine. “John, ple-” his hand smacks against your ass again. “Please baby, I need you.”  
  
Pushing yourself against his face once again, trying to show John how much you need him. John pulls his face away from your sex, and brings a finger to lightly run up and down your cunt lips.  
  
“I don’t know if you deserve it, Baby. You did bother Daddy when he was trying to work. Kept going when I told you to stop, but you didn’t listen.”  
  
John keeps teasing you making you whine even louder. “I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you, Daddy. Please forgive me, please!”  
  
You hear John chuckle and he places on last wet kiss to your cunt lips before he stands up. As you go to stand up, you feel a hand press you against the desk. The hand stays on your back as you hear the sound of a belt being undone and trousers being messed with. John’s fingers slide over your soaked lips again, and then he gives a blissful sigh as he covers his cock with your slickness. His hand on your back moves down to your waist as his other hand rubs his cock tip against your folds. John keeps rubbing his tip against you, never pushing in.  
  
“Please..” Your voice broke as you plead for him.  
  
John finally decides that you have had enough and pushes in. You give a moan and John sighs blissfully as he slowly bottoms out. Once he is fully engulfed in you, John just stops for a moment. When he doesn’t move, you start to move on your own. Grinding your hips against him, you give quiet whines and whimpers. John lets you move on your own for a bit before he starts to pull out slowly. When he is half way out, John thrusts back in deeply.  
  
Once John thrusts back in, you push your hips back. He keeps going at a slow pace, but thrusting deeply. While the pace feels amazing, it wasn’t taking you closer to your orgasm. You let John carry on with the slow pace, hoping he himself will get tired of the pace. When he doesn’t, you give a broken whine.  
  
John leans down and places open mouthed kisses on your back, “What's wrong, Baby? Isn’t this what you wanted?”  
  
“I want more, I want it faster.” You moan as he places bites on your back.  
  
“If that’s what you want, Babe.”  
  
John doesn’t say anything else, but he starts to speed his thrusts up. You start to moan more frequently as you feel his cock filling you rapidly. Soon your moans are cancelled out by the sound of John’s hips hitting your ass. The feeling of John’s warm body against your back and the cool wood against your chest made you feel almost more sensitive. As John kisses your neck, he snakes one hand down to play with your clit. All the stimulation makes your shake and the knot grow tighter, making your cry out at the feeling. John keeps with his assault on your cunt and neck, making your whole body feel like it is on fire.  
  
The fire in your loins start to get hotter, making your moan John’s name like a chant.  
  
He moves from your neck to whisper in your ear. “You can’t cum till you say my name, Baby.”  
  
Whining you start to say his name louder for him, hoping he will give you permission to cum.  
  
“Not that name, Doll.”  
  
Realizing what he meant, you push yourself back and cry out the name he wanted. “Daddy! Please let me cum, Daddy.”  
  
John gives a moan of approval and kisses your neck again. His thrusts become harder and his movements on your clit speed up. You know this is his approval, and you feel your body tighten up. You don’t know what sound you are making, but you know you cry out and your whole body shakes. As you are coming down from your orgasm, you feel John’s body also tense up. His husky moans are breathed right in your ear, as he empties himself into you.  
  
You both just stay there for a moment, basking in the blissful feeling. John is the first to move, gently pulling out of you. Once he is out of you, he grabs his handkerchief as cleans himself and pulls his trousers up. You stand up straight, and reach to pull your silken panties up and fix your skirt. John twirls you around and pulls you in for a kiss, grabbing your face. Once he pulls away you two just smile at one another.  
  
John leans down to kiss your cheek, “Happy now?”  
  
Wrapping your arms around his neck, you grin. “Nope.”  
  
“What?” He looks confused also a little upset.  
  
Giggling you let go of him and walk away. “We haven’t gone out yet.”  
  
John shakes his head at you, and opens up one of his drawers. After he grabs his stuff from the drawer, he heads towards the door. You just watch as he moves around and such.  
  
Stopping at the door, he turns back and looks at you. “You comin’?”  
  
Grinning you grab your coat and rush over to him, and link your arm with his as you two walk out the door.


	3. Don't Keep Me Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader comes to see her husband, Tommy. Seeing he is rather stressed, she offers him to take a break.

You walk towards Tommy’s office, saying hello to those you know as you pass by. Tommy wanted you to go drop something off to Polly, and told you to come and see him after you finished. You had gotten distracted talking to Polly about some things and completely forgot about having to talk with Tommy. Once you had seen the time, you apologized to Polly before rushing out the door and heading back.  
  
Knocking on Tommy’s office door, you wait for him to call you in. His voice came through the door and you twist the doorknob and push it open. Tommy looks up at his papers, once he realizes that it is you he leans back in his seat. Closing the door, you walk towards one of the chairs in front of the desk. As you go to sit down, Thomas speaks up.  
  
“Come here.” He points to the spot between him and his desk that he created when he scooted back.  
  
You walk around his desk and squeeze between the two. Once you are in front of him, Tommy wraps an arm around you and lays his head on your stomach. Running a hand through his hair, you begin to speak.  
  
“Something wrong, Hun?”  
  
Tommy hums and looks up at you, “No, Love. I’m just getting stressed is all.”  
  
You lean down and press your lips against his for a moment before pulling away. “I’m sorry, Hun. How about you take a break?”  
  
Seeing the mischievous look in your eyes, Tommy smirks before pulling you back down to place his lips on yours. You two kiss for a bit, but soon the stress on your back from leaning down becomes bothersome. Pulling away only to kneel in front of him, you lean up to press your lips to his. Tommy tangles his hand in your hair as your kiss deeps, your tongues lightly playing with each other. The room becomes warmer as you two continue to deepen the heated kiss. You slide one hand up Tommy’s thigh and lightly rubbing his growing arousal. This continues for a few moments, before Tommy pulls away from the kiss.  
  
“Don't tease me.” He almost growls.  
  
Tommy pushes your hand away, and reaches down to undo his trousers. After he is done fiddling with that, Tommy lifts his hips up slightly to tug his trousers and underpants. As his underpants moves lower his cock gets released and lightly slaps against his clothed stomach. You bite your lip as Tommy wraps his hand around his cock and slowly gives tugs. He just stares into your eyes as he pleasures himself, seeing the pure want in your eyes. When you licked your lips he finally stopped his movements and crooks his finger motioning you closer. Moving on your knees to get as close as you can to Tommy, you look up at him. Tommy places his hand on your face and drags his thumb over your lips, tugging at your lower lip. Opening your mouth, he presses his thumb into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks as you suck on Tommy’s thumb.  
  
Biting his lip and pulling his thumb from your mouth, Tommy speaks. “Come on now, don’t keep me waiting.” He rubs the tip of his leaking cock over your lips.  
  
Sitting up straight on your knees, you spit onto your hand then taking him in your hand. You move your hand, tugging at his throbbing cock while he stares at you. After his cock is slick, you move your hair to rest over one shoulder and you lean down. Licking your lips you wrap your lips around his dick head, you tease him with your tongue drawing circles with the tip of your tongue. As you continue to tease him, you feel Tommy grab your hair in a mock ponytail. He pulls slightly and gives an almost warning growl. You look through your lashes up at him and the dark look in his eyes makes you tingle. Deciding not to tease him anymore, you move your head lower taking him further into your mouth. You keep taking him into your mouth till your nose is pressed against the hairs at the base of his cock.  
  
Tommy gives a moan before he starts to pull your hair assisting in your movements. He lets you move down on your own, but pulling you up when he feels. Letting you control your movements for a bit, Tommy grows restless rather fast.  
  
Letting go of your hair to place his hands on your head, Tommy speaks. “Are you ready?”  
  
Knowing what he is asking, you look up at him again and give a hum of approval. Tommy’s grip on your head slightly tightens and he starts to move your head. He starts off slowly and gentle, till you give a small pinch to his thigh. After you do this, Tommy starts to move you faster. Soon enough he is making your head bob fast and he isn’t bothering to be gentle anymore. Your eyes have watered and the tears have slightly ran down your face, your lips are also covered in your spittle and a mixture of your saliva and his pre-ajaculation. The sudden burn on your scalp makes you gasp as Tommy pulls you off his cock. Tommy stares at you as you catch your breath before he leans down to press his lips against yours. He gives a growl as he tastes his pre-ajaculation on your swollen lips. When he pulls away Tommy motions over to his desk.  
  
You get off your knees and turn to his desk, quickly pushing papers and other objects to the side. Turning around to face Tommy again, you hop onto the desk and look back at him. He scoots his chair closer to the desk again and presses a hand to your stomach. You lean back resting on your hands watching as Tommy pushes your skirt up to bunch up at your waist. He stares at your silken undergarments for a moment before he reaches over and grabs one side with both hands. Once he has the side in his grip he pulls the garment ripping it, he then moves to the other side of the garment and doing the same thing. As he tossed the ruined undergarments to the side you give him a pout, to which he just chuckles at you. Tommy grabs the underside of your thighs and pushes them forward against your chest.  
  
Tommy leans forward and licks a broad stripe up your cunt lips. Giving a small whimper you bite your knuckle to try and keep your noises inside. He gives another broad stripe before he places his open mouth over your clit. Tommy starts to suck at your sensitive bud and he also gives it a few kitten licks. While he continues his assault on your cunt with his mouth, you cover your mouth with your hand. As you get lost in the feeling of his lips and tongue on your cunt, you don’t realize that Tommy presses two fingers inside you. Gasping you shoot your hand to his hair giving it a few tugs as he thrusts his fingers along with his sucking and licking. You start to move your hips, wanting him to move his fingers faster but Tommy stops you by letting go of one thigh and wrapping the arm around your stomach. Tommy gives one last thrust with his fingers and a harsh suck before he moves away from your cunt.  
  
Tommy stands up and pulls your body closer to the end of the desk. He rubs his hand up and down your slick cunt lips before rubbing his cock with the slickness. As Tommy rubs your clit with his dick head, he stares down at you. Before he can even speak, you nod your head eagerly. He teases your clit a little bit longer before he slowly presses into you. You let your head drop back as you give a quiet moan to the stretch you feel as his cock fills you. Tommy continues at a slow pace until he is fully inside your cunt. Once he is rested fully inside you Tommy waits for a moment, basking in the bliss of your warm velvety walls. When you start to wiggle your hips, wanting him to move Tommy grabs one leg by the underthigh and press it against your chest. Grabbing your other leg to hold it to the side, Tommy starts to thrust. The pace is slow, barely moving is how it seemed.  
  
Giving a whine you look up at him with a pleading look, “Tommy, please.”  
  
“Please what, Doll?”  
  
“Please fuck me faster. Please Tommy, I need it.”  
  
He gives a chuckle, “Okay, Doll.”  
  
As soon as Tommy finishes speaking, he starts to slam into you at an animalistic pace. Tommy is giving quiet moans and growls, while you are trying not to cry out loudly. He gives a hard thrust, slamming into you making the desk shake you give a rather loud whine. Tommy releases your leg that is held to the desk and wraps it around your mouth. Your cries and moans are muffled under his hand as he continues to slam his cock inside you, making the fire in your groin spread. As the time carries on, Tommy’s thrusts getting harder but slowing down a bit you feel your release getting closer. You legs start to shake as you reach down to grip onto Tommy’s ass cheek, not wanting him to stop when you are so close. The moment your head tips back your mind becoming foggy from the pleasure you are receiving, the door flings open.  
  
“Tom-” Finn freezes as he sees his older brother thrusting into his sister-in-law.  
  
Both you and Tommy stop and look over at the door, Tommy’s hand still around your mouth and your leg still pressed to your chest. As you two hurry up to get yourselves half decent, Finn has turned around and looking at the ground.  
  
“Um, Tommy, Mr.Leroy is here for the meeting.” After he finishes speaking, Finn rushes out of the room and slams the door shut.  
  
Tommy finishes buckling his belt and fixing his hair letting out string of curses. As you finishes fixing your hair as well, you start to gather your things. Walking over to the door, you turn back towards your husband and point a finger at him.  
  
“You better make this up to me tonight, Thomas. Also, don’t keep me waiting.”  
  
He nods his head before lighting a cigarette and watches as you walk out of the room. Tommy hears Arthur and John make comments towards you about what was happening in his office, making him shake his head. Mr.Leroy walks into the room, and gives Tommy a sheepish smile.  
  
“I am sorry for interrupting, Mr.Shelby.”  
  
“No, no, it is all my fault. I had forgotten about the meeting, and gotten carried away.”  
  
Mr.Leroy gives a laugh, “I am sure you two will continue the act later tonight.”  
  
Tommy gives a laugh as well and agrees with the man.


	4. True Father or Fake Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Shelby x Reader x Tommy: The Reader and John had a kid together but the Reader ends up marrying Tommy. One day your child calls Tommy dad and John goes off on you.

Nodding your head at a few people who greet you while you walk hand and hand with your son who is currently talking about what his friend had done during class. You two are heading to the Shelby Company’s building to see your husband, Thomas. While you and Tommy are married, your son is your and John’s child. When first becoming friends with the Shelby’s you and John had a relationship, although it did not last long. Early in the relationship you both noticed you are completely different from each other, but it wasn’t early enough; you had already gotten pregnant. Even though you knew you and John’s relationship wouldn’t last, you decided to keep your baby. As you and Thomas fell in love, you were surprised he accepted both you and your son with open arms. Of course you aren’t complaining, you are very happy that Thomas is there for your son because John barely bothers with your son.  
  
Finally arriving to the building your son finishes speaking about his friend. “Then Luka said ‘We all know Paul will end up like his papa, a good for nothin’ dewdropper.’ Madam Gladys yelled at him and told him not to say such things.”  
  
You shake your head at him and smile down at him, “Those aren’t nice things to be saying about people and their parents.”  
  
Your son looks down at his shoes in shame, “I know, Mama. I’m sorry.”  
  
As you two walk inside you ruffle his hair and give a giggle, “I know, Baby, I know.”  
  
The first person you see is Michael who is walking towards his office from the front door, once he sees you and your son he stops walking. “Hi, I didn’t know you guys were coming by.”  
  
“Well you aren’t the only one who didn’t know.”  
  
Michael squats down and grins at your son, “Hope you are causing trouble.”  
  
Your son gives a giggle and highfives Michael, who winks at him. You shake your head at the two and look around the room to see Tommy, Arthur, and John walking out of Tommy’s office. Soon your son notices them as well and gets a big smile showing his missing teeth. Walking towards the three brothers, you expect to hear your son scream Tommy’s name and rush to him. The only thing that was different is he didn’t scream “Tommy!” like he normally does, you hear a loud “Dad!” and your son rush towards Tommy. Everyone seems to freeze as he wraps his little arms around Tommy’s waist and buries his face in his stomach.  
  
John’s jaw clenches as he looks from his biological son to his brother then to you, anger visible in his eyes. Tommy slowly reaches down and picks your son up and pulls him into a hug looking at you with an unusual shocked expression. Your heart races as John walks towards you with his jaw clenched and cheeks sunken in.  
  
Once he is close enough John leans down to speak in your ear, “We need to speak. Now.”  
  
As you nod you give Tommy a look before turning to follow your ex lover. Of course you know John is angry, even though he doesn't have a reason to be angry. Your mind starts to try and find a good reason he is angry, sure he is his biological father but he barely acts like he wants to be in the kid’s life. By time you two are in the office with the door locked you are pissed off as well. How dare he have the audacity to be mad at your son for calling a man who is more of a father than his actual father dad. Breaking from your thoughts you see John staring straight at you will pure fire in his eyes, making you stare back at him with pure fire in your eyes as well.  
  
"What the hell was that?" John jerks his head towards the closed door.  
  
Raising an eyebrow you place your hand on your hip, "What was what? What was a boy going to hug his father figure? Because that's what fuckin' happened, a little boy hugged his father figure."  
"You know damn straight what I'm talking about. Why did he call Thomas his dad? Last I fucking checked, I'm his dad not Thomas. How long has he called my brother dad?" John was getting more pissed by the second, which made you a tad scared.  
  
You give a humorless laugh while giving him a pissed look, "When you want to be a dad to my son, come tell me. Thomas has been more of a father to my son than you, he actually care about him. Sure you helped make him, but don't you fuckin' dare say you are his dad because you sure as hell don't act like it."  
  
"I have my own family right now! I can't just drop them to spend time with him, Esme and I have our hands full with our kids. You have to-"  
  
You cut him off,"Then don't bitch about him finding a man to replace you as his father! If you can't spend the same amount of time with him as you do with your and Esme's kids then don't fucking bitch about it. How do you think he feels? How he feels seeing his real dad having fun and playing with his half-siblings but not giving two shits to play with him." John looks away from you and out the door, "Maybe, just maybe you should think about that. It hurts him, Shelby, it fucking hurts him. But you don't notice because you don't care."  
  
"Don't you say I don't care! You know damn well I care about him just as much as you and Thomas. Ho-"  
  
You interrupt him again, but this time almost screaming, "Then fucking act like it! Act like you care about him, act like a father, do something! Right now it is like he doesn't even know his biological father, he only has his step-father there for him. If you can't juggle your and Esme's kids along with my son, then just say it. If your kids are too much already, then you can't handle my son as well. I am not saying choose between those kids or mine, I am just saying either hike up your skirt or stop bitching about him drifting away from you more and more."  
  
John is quiet now just staring at the ground as his mind grinds to think, lose his first son or try to juggle everyone of his kids. You stand there watching him, waiting to see what he is going to do. Parts of you is hoping he will try, but deep down you know John won't change his ways. As he looks up at you again you see is his trying to work up tears, something he does to get his way out of shit like this.  
  
Shaking your head, you start to laugh, "That is not going to work on me anymore, I am not doing that anymore. This is not some little issue, this is an issue you need to grow up for. This is deciding my son's life style, picking if he will grow up with his biological father as a father figure or as a shitty uncle while his biological uncle is his father figure. Pick now, because I will walk out of this room if you pull your little stunt."  
  
"(Y/N)," The way he looks down and says your name you knew his decision. "I'm sorry, I jus-"  
  
"You know, I'm sorry John." When you say this he looks up surprised, "I'm sorry that my son has to be told that his father is a piece of shit."  
  
You don't wait for John to speak before you unlock the door and walk out to the main room. Everyone looks at you and you see your son has red puffy eyes and tear streaks. Walking towards him and Tommy, you give your son a small smile and brush a tear away as you lean up and press a kiss to his red nose. John walks out to see you, Tommy and your son close together and Tommy giving him a disappointing stare.  
  
Your son sniffles and looks up at Tommy, "Daddy, can you come home with Mama and I?"  
  
"Of course, bub." Tommy places a kiss to his forehead and walks to his office to grab his things.  
  
As you three walk out the door, you look back to see John dropping his head in his hands as Polly smacks him upside the head. Esme is just staring at you, clearly mad that you had caused John distress. Tommy grabs your hand causing you to turn and look up at him.  
  
He leans down and presses a kiss to your lips, "I'm proud of you."  
  
You smile at him and wrap your arm around his and walk towards his car ready to go home with your family.


	5. Long Time Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Gray x Reader x Isaiah: Michael and the Reader are in a relationship but they want to spice their sex life up one night. Michael invites Isaiah to join them, and he agrees to the idea.

You and Michael have been in a relationship since the third week he had came home. There was a clear connection between you two from the moment you had met, something Polly was extremely delighted at the connection. The relationship is going swell, Michael lets you know he loves you all the time and you let him know you love him all the time as well. Sex is amazing too, you both always find something new to try all the time. Saying this as of late neither of you can find any new thing to try in bed, making sex seem not so interesting like it used to. The unadventurous sex has brought both you and Michael into sour moods, letting about everyone know that you are needing a strong release.  
  
Letting your head thump against the wall behind you, you let out a stress filled sigh and close your eyes. A laugh in front of you makes you reopen your eyes and glare at the man before you. Isaiah is staring at you with an amused glint in his eye, clearly enjoying your moment of agony. You and Michael had been getting rather heated in his office when Thomas has called for him.  
"Been awhile since you two have had a nice fuck huh?" The amusement he feels shows in his voice.  
  
Your glare gets harder as you continue to feel the deep throb between your legs. "Why what gave you that idea, Mr.Jesus?"  
  
"Well, I would say you're bitchy attitude but that is normal." You flip him off at the comment, "But lately you both have been more bitchy than normal."  
  
Rolling your eyes you lean your head back again, "We never have time since Thomas has pulled him into more of the company. Even when we do the sex is not exciting, it is so bland."  
  
"Try and find something to spice it up, you guys have normally done that."  
  
"We've tried, we can't find anything that interests us to try. It is just growing increasingly more frustrating."  
  
Isaiah just hums and the room goes back to being silent, making your mind wander to the possible amazing sex you and Michael could have. As your mind jumps to the last memory you have of your last mind blowing sex with him, you feel your body heat up and the throb between your legs grows bolder. Praying that Isaiah won't notice, you start to shuffle in your seat trying to form a slight friction. To your luck he seems distracted by the paper in front of him, letting you have a few moments to get a sweet sensation against your palpitating clitoris. You clench your teeth together as you keep yourself from making any noise, not wanting to draw Isaiah's attention. Your movements aren't going to give you a release but this doesn't stop you from basking in the feeling.  
  
The door swings open startling both you and Isaiah, you calm down once you see it is just Michael. He walks over to his desk as you stand up to let him sit in his seat again. Michael sits down with a huff and looks up at you as you place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Everything alright, Baby?" You place your other hand on his other shoulder and begin to knead his tense shoulders.  
  
"Just Tommy keeps adding shit on my already full plate."  
  
Isaiah speaks before you can, "Hey, you've been wanting to be more involved in the company. Thomas is giving you just that."  
  
Michael just glares at him, before closing his eyes and leaning against you again. You keep your kneading before moving away from him, and walking to grab your things. Both boys watch you with confused looks, wondering where you are going.  
  
"I have head to the market and get something. I'll see you at home," You walk over and place a kiss on Michael's lips. "See you tomorrow, Isaiah."  
  
"See ya, (Y/N)."  
  
Michael calls out a goodbye as you walk out of his office and towards the front door. The moment he can't see you anymore, Michael looks towards Isaiah causing nervous feelings to arise. He's been wanting to ask Isaiah the upcoming question for a while now, just been putting it off due to him not being so sure if you wanted to do it as well. But the other night, you two were talking while having some liquor and he asked if you would be interested in having sex with him and another man at the same time. You had responded that you would fucking love that, but only if the other guy was someone you two know and trust. Which right away put Isaiah in his head as the perfect person to invite into the bedroom with you two.  
  
Isaiah looks away from the door to see his best friend staring him down, making him confused and a little uncomfortable. At first he thinks Michael is jealous of him staring at you as you leave but he finds that too ridiculous to be true.  
  
Isaiah raises an eyebrow at Michael, "Is something wrong, Gray?"  
  
"Yeah, I just gotta ask you a question." Isaiah nods at him to continue, "There ain't anyway to say this lightly. How would you feel to having sex with (Y/N) and me?"  
  
Isaiah leans back in his seat and lets out a shocked laugh, "I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that to come out of that big mouth of yours." Michael gives him a look, "I won't lie, I've been prayin' for the day you would ask me to join you two in bed."  
  
Michael grew a smirk as Isaiah nods his head yes to confirm that he will sleep with you two. They both stand up and walk towards the door not before smacking their hands together and hugging. As they walk out towards the front door, they call out and say that they are leaving. All they got was a few nodding heads before turning heels and walking out, and heading towards Michael and your home. You aren't home yet when they arrive making the two settle down and talk for a while waiting for you to arrive. Isaiah mainly asks Michael what you really enjoy during sex, wanting to make tonight ab-so-lut-ly amazing. The sound of the door opening causes the two men to look towards it seeing you walk inside with a few paper bags in your arms. Michael stands up to go and help you with the bags while Isaiah just stands up.  
  
Walking towards the kitchen you see Isaiah, "Oh I didn't know you were coming over tonight."  
  
"It was kinda a last moment thing, hope it's alright."  
  
"Of course it's alright, Isaiah." You give him a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Michael gives Isaiah a look before disappearing as well, coming to talk to you about what he has planned for tonight. He leans against the counter while you move around the room placing the items you bought away. You glances over at him and give him a smile. Your lover gets a small boost of confidence from the smile and walks towards you.  
  
Wrapping his arms around you Michael whispers in your ear, "What if I told you that I talked to Isaiah and he is willing to have sex with us?"  
  
You whip around and look up at him, "Are you serious?"  
  
Michael nods and you give him a bright smile excited as hell. You pull him into a kiss letting him press you against the counter with his hands on your waist. Neither of you notice Isaiah walking into the room and leaning against the door frame. The kiss grows intense and Michael lifts you to sit on the counter pressing his crotch against yours.  
  
"You two starting without me?" Isaiah speaks up.  
  
As you pull away Michael turns around and smirks at his friend. He helps you off the counter and starts to lead you towards the living room, Isaiah following close behind. The moment you three sit down, Isaiah pulls you into an open-mouth kiss as Michael starts his attack on your neck. The kiss starts to get more filthy, both of your tongues smoothing over the others causing your lips to gleam with spit. Michael's tongue glides down your neck causing a delightful shiver to dance all over your body. Isaiah pulls away from the kiss to take in needed air, his forehead rests against your as you two breathe against each other's lips. Michael's hand suddenly turns your head towards him and pressed his lips against yours letting Isaiah have a turn attacking your neck.  
  
The presence of a hand going under your skirt causes you to break from your kiss to look down and see Isaiah's hand moving up your thigh. Michael pulls you back into the kiss as Isaiah slips his hand up towards your clothed cunt. His fingers gingerly press against your cunt, feeling your warmth. The mix of your heated kiss with Michael and the teasing touches of Isaiah's fingers make your body feel on fire. The teasing touches go on for a while before he pulled your underwear to the side and runs his fingers up your soaked cunt lips. Grinding your hips into his hands you moan into Michael's mouth as pleasure shoots from your cunt to all over your body. The intrusion of two fingers cause you to break away from Michael's lips to let out a small whimper.  
  
Michael moves you around making it so Isaiah is between your legs and your back is against his chest. Isaiah spreads your legs and Michael grabs a hold of your right thigh keeping your legs spread. Moving your underwear to the side, Isaiah levels himself with your wet cunt and presses the two fingers back in. Isaiah moves his hands in an agonizing slow pace, causing you to try and fuck yourself on his fingers. Michael wraps his other arm around your waist stopping you from moving, letting Isaiah do what he wishes.You still try and fuck yourself against him, but the sudden sting of Michael's hand against your sensitive clit causes you to stop with a loud whine. With a grin Isaiah leans forward and presses his lips against your throbbing clit giving it a wet kiss.  
  
Isaiah looks up at you as he sticks his tongue out to lick a bold line up your lower lips.Your cunt quivered at the feeling of pleasure shooting through you. Feeling your cunt pulsate, Isaiah continues to lap at your soaked sex. While he continues his assault on your cunt, Michael presses his head against the side of yours watching his friend lick at you. You let out quiet little moans and whines as Isaiah keeps pleasing, but the sudden sting of teeth biting into your throbbing clit has you loudly whining.  
  
Michael's hot breath brushes against your cheek, "That's it baby, let him know how much you love what he is doing to your little pussy."  
  
Michael's hands lower the neck of your dress to let your breast hang out, he unhooks your bra and throws it off to the side. With Isaiah between your legs and Michael playing with your breast you feel your body heading towards cloud nine already, and they are still clothed. The fire in your loins start to spread upward causing you to close your eyes and tip your head back. This action results in Michael's hand smacking down on your left breast, making you cry out.  
  
The presence of his hand wrapping around your throat but not squeezing makes you look up, "Don't take your fucking eyes off him."  
  
The tone in Michael's voice cause your body to shake with arousal, but you know that when he uses this tone he means business. You and Isaiah stare into each other's eyes as his tongue presses inside you to massage convulsing walls. Isaiah brings a finger up to his mouth as he pulls away from you, after he wets his one finger he presses the tip of the finger against your anus. Gasping as the finger presses into the final knuckle you fight to keep your eyes open, watching as Isaiah moves his mouth back to cover your clit. The muscles in your stomach tightens as Isaiah sucks on your clit and slowly fingers your anus.  
  
"P-please," You are close to your orgasm only if Isaiah speeds up his movements and apply more pressure with his sucking.  
  
"Tell him what you want, Baby." Michael bites at your jaw as you whine.  
  
A loud whimper leaves your mouth as you try and move your hips again. "Please, fuck my ass with your fingers harder. Eat my pussy till I cum, please.."  
  
Both of the men let out deep groans at your words, Isaiah's shooting through your core. Isaiah slips another finger into your anus, his movements start to speed up making you buck your hips. The suction of his mouth focuses purely on your clit, pulling the sensitive bud into his mouth and hollowing his mouth. Your body tenses up as his fingers start to harshly press inside you. As the fire finally shoots through your entire body, you close your eyes only to have Michael's hands squeeze at your throat loosely.  
  
"Keep your fucking eyes on him as you cum on his tongue." Michael growls against your ear.  
  
Your body convulses as your white hot pleasure shoots through your being as loud moans and their names spill from your mouth.Your mind is all static as you feel yourself come down from cloud nine, but you still feel the tingling sensation of Isaiah lapping at your pulsating cunt. Isaiah feels your hand pushing his head away from your sensitive cunt, wanting him to stop before you get too sensitive. Michael moves you around having you rest against the arm of the couch while he and Isaiah get up to undress. Before they do, Michael walks over to Isaiah and pulls him into an open- mouth kiss tasting you on his best friend's tongue. You moan at the sight of the two of them, watching as they mix their saliva with your remaining juices on Isaiah's mouth. They both begin to help the other out of his clothing, their mouths never parting unless they pulls the under shirt off.  
  
You watch as the two fully naked reach down and start to tug on the other one's cock. They have pulled away from each other's mouths, their foreheads are together and they are staring down at their cocks. This seems almost normal to them, as if they have done this before. The idea causes you to get even more aroused, making you close your legs and rub them together for friction. Their growls and moans mix together while they continue to pump their hands. The closeness and the other man's hand has caused them both to get near their orgasm rather soon. As Michael's balls tighten drawing up he presses his lips against Isaiah's to silence his loud moans and whines. Feeling Michael throb and twitch in his grasp Isaiah's balls draw up and tighten and he lets his moans and growls drift into Michael's mouth. Once they both calm their breathing, they clean their hands with their mouths.  
  
As they turn to look at you, they see you even more flustered than you were before they started. Looking at each other with wide smirks on their faces before they walk towards you again, causing your heart to race. Both of them sit on either side of you trapping you between them. Isaiah reaches to pull your dress over your head but makes no movement towards your underwear.  
  
Michael rubs his nose against the side of your neck and look up at Isaiah, “Say, do you want her pussy or her ass?"  
  
The questions makes both you and Isaiah shiver, you even release a hopeless whine. Isaiah looks at you for a while taking in your flustered appearance, you darkened eyes staring up at him worrying your lip with your teeth as you try not to whine even more.  
  
Isaiah looks back up at Michael, "I'll take her pussy this time."  
  
Michael nods and starts to lay back while Isaiah stands up letting him get settled. Once Michael is in a good position, he nods his head at you telling you to straddle him in a reverse cowgirl. You are settled over top of Michael's leaking cock, he places his hands on your waists and you reach down to grip his cock. As you let his cock head nudge your rear hole, you clench your teeth not wanting to scream and continue to push down onto him. With your ass cradled in his hips you release multiple shaky breathes, as you adjust to the cock in your ass.  
  
Isaiah cradles your cheek looking at you, "You okay, baby?"  
  
You give a nod before leaning up to kiss him, wanting to taste him again. After you two kiss for a while Isaiah pushes you back to rest your back against Michael's chest. Isaiah runs his hand up and down your slick cunt then rubs the slick onto his hard cock, giving himself a few jerks. Kneeling on the couch between your and Michael's spread legs, Isaiah taps his cock against your sensitive clit a few times before pressing his tip against your fluttering hole. Michael's hands come up to play with your breasts, bringing out sighs of relief at the messaging. The moment of relief is torn away when Isaiah suddenly thrusts into you all the way, making you cry out.  
  
Michael's hand wraps around your mouth, "Shhh, be quiet baby."  
  
Your chest heaves as you adjust to Isaiah's cock stretching your cunt, both the cocks in your two holes make you feel fuller than you have ever felt. They both curse at the feeling of when your body tenses, making your holes squeeze them. Isaiah is the first one to move pulling his cock out to only to slip inside you harder, his cock nudging your cervix. Michael starts to thrusts his hips upward, he and Isaiah start a pattern. When Michael thrusts into you Isaiah pulls out, when Isaiah thrusts into you Michael pulls out. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you feel the pleasure building up in your loins.  
  
A hand wraps around your throat and squeezes gently making you roll your hips against the two cocks fucking you. Both men start to thrusts into you with animistic paces making you give struggled moans. Every time the cocks drag against your pulsating walls causes a feeling of heat spread through your lower body. Michael and Isaiah give raspy growls and moans, making you even more aroused. You start to roll your hips wanting to push yourself into the heaven you feel coming closer. As you roll your hips you feel two fingers come down and pinch your swollen clit. The sudden sting causes you to whine loudly.  
  
"Are you going to cum, baby? You want to cum for the us don't you." Isaiah pinches your clit harder as Michael's hand tightens more around your throat.  
  
Your breathing picks up as you feel the knot in your groin let loose, a loud cry following the spasms of your cunt. The two men pick up their paces fucking themselves into your throbbing cunt searching for their release. Once you are descended from cloud nine you feel the painful pleasure coursing through your body. You try to push Isaiah away from your body, not being about to deal with the oversimulation. Isaiah grips your wrist and hold them, making it so you can not push him away.  
  
The cries and begs of you wanting them to stop fuels the two men, their thrusts become vulgar as they feel their balls tighten. Tears stream down your face as you beg for no more, while it hurts you you can not deny the whole thing is arousing. Michael is the first one to cum, his cock twitching inside your ass. When you look into Isaiah's eyes and beg him to cum so he will stop he gives a low growl and pushes himself against your cervix. The feeling of your holes being flooded with warm sperm makes your body quiver. Michael's hand goes slack against your throat and his head leans back, Isaiah rests his head against your breast.  
  
Once they descend from cloud nine they gently pull themselves out of you. Isaiah moves away to give Michael room to lay you down while they go and get cloths to clean up. After you all are clean and no longer shaking with pleasure, Michael picks you up and walks towards the bedroom. Isaiah joins you two in bed and you all cuddle close.  
  
While you drift off into a deep sleep Michael presses a kiss to your forehead, "You did amazing, baby."  
  
Isaiah presses a kiss to your forehead as well and you hear the two men kiss each other before they settle down into bed as well. All three of you are fuck out and need to rest before tomorrow. The last though going through your mind before you pass out is maybe this will be a new relationship.


	6. Go At It Like Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone knows that Alfie and his wife are rather freaky in the sac, but no one dears says anything. But one day a blinder speaks his mind on it and Alfie goes a little mad.

The relationship between you and Alfie started off a strictly sexual, nothing more. Soon the feelings advanced into romantic feelings and a month later you two got married. Your sex life was no secret, everyone knows how wild and crazy you two are in bed and while people have their opinion; they wouldn't dare speak out about it. Alfie often likes to show you off, when he is to have a meeting Alfie often will fuck you on his desk around the time those he is meeting with come. He makes Ollie keep them outside his office while he makes you scream for him and he looks extremely smug when they walk in and smell the sweat and sex in the air. They get to watch you leave looking like Alfie had just ruined you, your face flushed, a red mark around your throat from Alfie's hand, your lips swollen, and your eyes still glossed over. Of course you don't complain, you love when people can hear you become a mess due to your husband's actions. No one speaking their thoughts on your and Alfie's sex life has not been a problem till now.  
  
  
Thomas Shelby has invited you and Alfie to join him and a few of his men at The Eden. At first Alfie was very against the idea of going to the club but after you promised him that you will let him tie you down tonight he agreed. That is how you both ended up in the rather large private room with many blinders, all drinking their asses off and chatting. Alfie mainly speaks with Thomas or Arthur while you speak with Finn and a few younger blinders. They find you attractive and like to question why you are with Alfie if he is rather older than you. Alfie is 36 and you are only 24, making you closer to the younger blinders ages. Since meeting some of them, they have tried to get you to go with them to a private area, but you always turn them down due to your love for Alfie. You have heard a few of them saying that they could fuck you better than 'your old man' can. Of course you know that no one can make your body tremble like Alfie can, the way he ruins your body is something you doubt you'll find in anyone.  
  
  
Alfie's hand begins to rub the side of your legs that are draped over his lap. His hand travels higher up your leg letting you know the liqueur has already taken an effect on him. When Alfie has a bit to drink he gets rather handsy and needy. You see one of Thomas's men, you think his name is Willie, watching Alfie's hand. Willie seems to be glaring at your husband's hand, almost mad that it is not his hand there. Even when you look back at Finn to listen to him, you kept glancing at Willie to watch him. As time drags on you drop your head onto Alfie's shoulder and look up to press a kiss to his beard covered jawline. Alfie looks down at you and leans down to place a kiss on your lips that goes on a little longer than you both intended.  
  
  
The kiss is cut off by Willie opening his big mouth, "You can go fuck your whore somewhere else."  
  
  
His comment makes everyone freeze, Thomas shakes his head while everyone else just stares at him like he just asked to get a bullet in the head. John slaps Willie of the head at the same time Alfie looks towards him obviously pissed. The look on the blinder's face showed he regrets his words and Alfie hasn't even said anything yet. Alfie pats your leg telling you to move before he leans forward placing his elbows on his knees looking towards Willie.  
  
  
"Do you got a problem with me kissing my wife, Mate?"  
  
  
You place a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him back, "Alfie don't-"  
  
  
"Wife?" Willie laughs, "More like your own prostitute."  
  
  
John groans and puts his head in his hands while Thomas glares at Willie, Arthur is enjoying the show and Finn is looking back and forth between Alfie and Willie. When he says this you stop trying to get Alfie's attention and lean back in your chair.  
  
  
Hearing another one of the blinders cough down a laugh Willie speaks up again. "Everyone knows that she is only with you because you give her whatever she wants after she gives you sex. Why else would a hot young thing like her be with an old gimp like yourself? She can find someone younger and hell of a lot better lookin' that can give her good sex, she's just with you because you have money."  
  
  
The look on Alfie's face was murderous, hearing these words from someone other than himself scares him. Not that he will show it, but having someone actually speak the words worries him.  
  
  
"I buy her whatever the hell she wants because I love her. Now that how young thing has a name, and she is with an old gimp like myself because I actually treat her right."  
  
  
Willie scuffs, "Love her? Everyone knows you two started this whole relationship on fuckin'. You two just go at it like rabbits, seems to me you barely got time to involve feelings. Heard every time someone comes to your office you are fucking her on your desk, to show people you have your own fuck doll. Doesn't seem ve-"  
  
  
Alfie pulls his pocket Colt and sets it on the table in front of him before raising an eyebrow at Willie. "Go on, keep talking."  
  
  
"I-I don't have anything else to say."  
  
  
"Nah nah, you didn't finish your last sentence. Maybe we need to jog your memory, You was saying how I fuck my wife too much and that I just fuck her to show people she is my own little prostitute." He glares at Willie, "Am I wrong?"  
  
  
Willie goes to open his mouth, but you stand up and grab Alfie's hand. As you tug him to get up, Finn gives you a confused look.  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
  
Grabbing Alfie's gun and your other belongings you walk towards the door, "My sugar daddy and I are leaving to go at it like rabbits. What do you think? I don't wanna stay here and listen to one of your little rent boys call me a whore." You turn towards Alfie, "Now let's go!" Alfie stand and you two walk out of the room and head towards the front door.  
  
  
Your jaw is clenched and Alfie wraps his arm around your waist. "So we actually going to go at it like rabbits."  
  
  
"Shut it Solomons."


	7. Not How He Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Shelby x Reader: During sex one night the Reader tries to fight for dominance but Tommy doesn’t let that happen.(Mature)

You and Thomas have been together for quite sometime, and everything has been perfect. Both of your personalities mesh together perfectly; Thomas is more of the take charge type and you prefer to sit in the back and watch it ride out. Theses traits also carry over into bed, Thomas is always the dominate one bending you to his pleasure. This doesn't bother you, you love being putty in his hands. Of course you love the usual sex between you two, but tonight you wanted to try something new. You want to see if you are able to bind Thomas to your will.  
  
  
Staring in the mirror you smooth a hand over your new baby pink silken lingerie. You trail the tips of your fingers down your stomach as you move to feel your silk shorts and reach down to grip the lace on the bottom of your shorts. Turning to the side you see how they fit your bum. When Tommy had phoned the house to tell you he was on his way home, you rushed to get dressed. You tie your robe around your frame and head towards Tommy's home study. Grabbing a large bottle of Red Tape and two glasses that you fill with ice. As you pour the whiskey into the glasses, the front door opens and you hear Thomas hang his coat. He calls out for you and you respond telling him you are in his office.  
  
  
Sitting down the door opens and Thomas walks into the room raising an eyebrow at the drinks and you sitting down. On a normal night you would be rested in bed and wearing a nightgown, but tonight you are wearing the robe he had gotten you and you are in his office. Thomas already knows you are up to something, he just doesn't know what yet. Walking towards his desk chair Tommy unbuttons his dress shirt and take it off so he is only in his trousers and undershirt. Throwing his dress shirt over the back of his chair he sits down and leans back after he takes his glass of Red Tape. His eyes are trained on you as he takes a sip trying to find out your motives.  
  
“How was your day?” You smile at your lover.  
  
  
“It was fine, John and Esme got into it in the middle of the office. Turned everyone’s mood sour.”  
  
  
You hum, “I am sure they went home and fuck the tension way. That’s what they do most of the time.”  
  
  
Thomas nods his head and keeps staring at you. You raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to ask what you are playing at. Your glass is empty and you lean forward to grab the large bottle to pour you a new glass. As you lean towards the glass Thomas gets a glimpse of your new lingerie and he starts to understand. He licks his lips and smirks as you settle back in your seat drink in hand.  
  
  
“Is that what this is all about?”  
  
  
You tilt your head, “what are you on about?  
  
”  
“The drinks, the robe I got you. You just want sex tonight and don’t know if I was in the mood so you got all dolled up for me.”  
  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
  
Thomas raises an eyebrow, “Oh really? So why are you dolled up then?”  
  
  
You hollow your cheeks as you look away from him, making him laugh. Snapping your head towards your husband you glare at him. Thomas stares at you with a smirk on his face, giving you the push to do what you have been wanting for a while. Standing up, you place your glass on the desk and walked around to Thomas’s chair. You pull his chair out enough for you to straddle his lap and thread your fingers through his hair. Pulling his head back you press your lips against his neck. Before you could do anything else you feel Thomas’s hand come up to your throat. As he gives a tight squeeze you pull away with a gasp and let go of his hair.  
  
  
“What do you think you are doing?” He growls.  
  
  
“I-I wanted to be the domi-”  
  
  
Thomas cuts you off, “Not happening, Doll. You know that’s not how I play.”  
  
  
Your body trembles as you feel his hand around your throat start to tighten, closing off your air supply. With hooded eyes you stare him and try to grind your hips down onto his. Seeing your face grow a deep red, Thomas loosens his hold on your throat letting you drag in much needed air. Thomas leans forward and pushes any object on his desk to the floor, he then lifts you up to sit on the desk. He places a hand on your stomach and pushes you back till you are reclined, being held up by your arms. After you adjust and get in a comfortable position, Thomas reaches for the tie on your robe and undoes the knot.  
  
  
Thomas pushes the fabric back and stares at the smooth lingerie. “Fuck, Doll.” He drops his head to place his lips on your hip.  
  
  
You thread your fingers in his hair as he pressed open mouth kisses along the waist of your silken shorts. Thomas hooked his fingers in your shorts and pulled them down to your feet, which you then kick off. Moving lower Thomas keeps pressing kisses on your body, his lips on your inner thigh. He lifts your leg and places it on his shoulder as he positions his head in front of your vagina. Your body shudders as his warm breath fans over your privates, making you try pulling his face closer to your core. As you wait for the feeling of his lips on your swollen clit, the only feeling you received was the sting of his hand slapping your thigh.  
  
  
“Do not even try that again.” After he said this, he pressed his lips to your core placing an open mouth kiss.  
  
  
You whine and thrust your hips closer to his face, wanting more. Thomas places one of his arms around your stomach to hold you down. Once he is sure that you will not be able to move, he starts to finally pleases the ach in your crotch. Moans and whines leave your throat as a joyful vibrating feeling shoots through your body. Thomas starts to suck harshly on your throbbing clit and he brings a finger to your wet pussy. He decides to tease you by gently rubbing his finger against your wetness, slightly pushing the finger in you.  
  
  
You finally grow frustrated from the teasing and you whine loudly, “Please, Tommy, please fuck me with your fingers.”  
  
  
Thomas moaned against your clit and presses his finger inside your pussy. A sigh of relief leaves your mouth as his finger starts to thrust in and out of you. You can already feel your orgasm coming closer and Thomas can tell due to your moans becoming louder and your body shaking. The fire in your crotch was about to shoot through your whole body when you feel Thomas thrust another finger in your pussy. Your body shakes rather harshly and your moans bounce off the walls. Everything becomes black while your body still buzzes with pleasure, although you can still feel Thomas playing with your cunt. He has pulled his fingers from your fluttering pussy and has moved his mouth lower to use his tongue to fuck your soaked core.  
  
  
As you come back from cloud nine, Thomas’s movements starts to send almost painful sparks of electric through your body. Thomas doesn’t stop his actions even though you start to cry out and beg him to stop, soon you have tears down your cheeks as you continue to beg him to stop. Finally he pulls away from your cunt, his mouth and chin shine from your juices. He stands to lean over you and brings a hand to your chin and places his thumb on your mouth to open it. Although you don’t listen, slightly scared of what he is doing.  
  
  
His grip on your face tightens, “Open.”  
  
  
You now do as he says and opens you mouth and stare up at him. His thumb hooks over your bottom teeth and you watch as he purses his lips. Your body shakes as you finally realize what he is going to do. You stick out your tongue letting him know that you want it; once he saw your tongue stick out, Thomas spits the mixture of his saliva and your juices into your mouth.  
  
  
Once he does Thomas closes your mouth and grips your jaw, “swallow.”  
  
  
You do as he says and swallows the mixture, your body shakes as you do. After you swallow it, Thomas steps away from you slightly and reaches down to undo his trousers and pull them down. You watch as he grips his cock and gives himself a few tugs before stepping back towards you. Thomas places his cock against your pussy and and pumps his hips against your but not actually thrusting in your pussy. Everytime his cock presses against your clit, your body shudders. The tease seems to be too much for both you and Thomas, as he finally grabs his cock and positions himself in order to thrust into you.  
  
  
Thomas slowly pushes his cock into you until his hips are pressed right against yours. You both bask in the feeling of each other before Thomas starts to move. He starts off slow and gentle before he starts to thrust harder into you. All you can feel is a white hot fire through your whole body every time his cock presses deeper into you. Loud moans and whines come from you as your orgasm nears, and Thomas lets out quiet groans and moans. Thomas starts to feel your pussy tighten around his cock as you are almost at your end, making him drop his hand down to rub curt circles on your clit. All the stimulation is too much and you finally tip over the edge and you cum around his cock while your mind goes blank and your loud moans feel the room. Thomas keeps going as he feels his own orgasm coming up, his cock twitching and his balls drawing upward. Slamming his hips into yours Thomas lets loud groans leave his mouth as he empties himself inside you.  
  
  
You both stay still as your bodies slowly come down from the buzz you are feeling. After Thomas recovers, he pulls out of you and pulls up his trousers. He then grabs your shorts from the floor and puts them back on you before picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom to finally sleep. The only thing going through your head was how you knew tonight wasn’t going to work out like you planned.


End file.
